Adiós
by Plath
Summary: A veces, el último adiós es el más dulce. One-shot de cómo Sherlock salva a Irene luego de que el primer episodio de la segunda temporada terminara.


_Goodbye, Mr. Holmes._

Irene escribió éstas últimas palabras con rapidez en su celular, lo que no impedía que el anhelo de que Sherlock sintiera algo con este mensaje fuera menos fuerte. Quizás tristeza, quizás sintiera su corazón frío por deducir que ella estaba a punto de morir. Ellos dos tuvieron algo. Eso no se podía negar, aunque las mentiras y las farsas fueran tan fuertes. Habían sentido algo por el otro. Irene se aferró a ese pensamiento y le tendió el celular al hombre que tenía a su lado, vestido de negro y la cabeza tapada, al igual que ella. Arrodillada ahí, y esperando a ser descuartizada, una lágrima valiente se atrevió a cruzar su cara, cosa que no se había visto hacía mucho tiempo.

De pronto, ese sonido. _"Ah", _se escuchó eróticamente, proveniente del bolsillo del otro hombre de negro que se encontraba a sus espaldas, preparando su sable.

Irene sonrió.

─Cuando diga que corras, corres ─dijo la ronca voz de aquel hombre y alzó su sable, pero no para cortarle la cabeza como ella había pensado, sino para combatir y rescatarla. Sherlock Holmes había venido a por ella. Sonrió aún más. ─¡CORRE!

Todo fue muy rápido. Irene se levantó cuan ágil era y corrió, pero no para escapar, no podía dejarlo, eran 10 contra Sherlock, incluso aquello era injusto. Fue hacia el hombre que tenía al lado, el que había tomado su celular, que miraba con confusión aquella escena, y le sacó el sable sin que se diera cuenta. En un segundo el hombre yacía muerto con un profundo corte en el cuello. Irene vio como los demás hombres se acercaban, como Sherlock iba a por ellos y les propinaba cortes con el sable con tal rapidez y coordinación que parecía hasta fácil. Su sangre corría audaz por sus venas, la adrenalina le había invadido el cerebro y su sonrisa permanecía mientras combatía a los hombres que iban tras ella, quizás pensando que, como era una mujer, era frágil y débil y no debía ser un gran problema. Qué equivocados que estaban. Siempre hay problemas con Irene. Después de todo, ella es "La Mujer".

─Debemos irnos, vendrán más ─dijo Sherlock sin ninguna pizca de desesperación cuando ya habían acabado con todos. La agarró del brazo con delicadeza y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Se sacó el turbante que ocultaba su rostro, y sonrió─. Gusto de volver a verla, Señorita Adler.

─Lo mismo digo, Señor Holmes.

Sherlock tomó la mano de Irene, y ambos echaron a correr por un largo, estrecho y oscuro pasillo. Subieron por una pequeña escalera y se detuvieron en la puerta que conducía al techo del edificio. Se quedaron ahí, y Sherlock dejó la mano de Irene libre. La cuidad de cemento se alcanzaba a apreciar alrededor, pero los dos sólo tomaban atención a los movimientos del otro. Sherlock se sacó el traje negro que ocultaba su rostro, y se quedó en su usual terno, ese que le quedaba tan bien.

─Tu helicóptero llegará en cualquier momento. Estarás a salvo ─dijo, entreteniéndose con los pliegues del disfraz, que doblaba con precisión.

─¿No saldrás conmigo de éste lugar?

─Debo dejar tu cuerpo falso allá abajo, así nadie sabrá que escapaste.

Sherlock dejó de moverse por fin y se quedó mirando su reloj de pulsera. Su rostro, serio, profesional, sin rasgo de emociones, sin quebrarse y sin mostrar signos de ningún tipo. Irene se apoyó en la pared y entornó los ojos, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

─¿Cómo me encontraste? ─preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

─Tengo mis métodos ─Sherlock la miró y le sonrió con esa sonrisa de suficiencia. Volvió a mirar su reloj.

─Está bien. Entonces, la pregunta es: ¿por qué viniste a rescatarme? Sabes que no soy ninguna damisela en peligro ─Sherlock se quedó muy serio y estático. Entonces fue el turno de Irene para sonreír con suficiencia─. Te preocupas por mí.

Los ojos de Sherlock miraron los de ella y se sostuvieron la mirada por segundos que parecieron eternos. No hablaron, pero la conexión entre los dos era imposible de ignorar.

─Lo dices como si fuera un hecho ─dijo finalmente Sherlock.

─Lo es, querido. Tus ojos te delatan.

─No me conoces del todo.

─He visto tu corazón.

Sherlock hizo un sonido parecido a una risa.

─Y yo he dado vuelta el tuyo, ¿no es así?

Irene no contestó y su sonrisa desapareció. Sus labios se mantuvieron en línea recta y su mirada se volvió de piedra, porque él tenía razón.

Entonces Sherlock se le acercó, mirándola con ojos tan penetrantes y aniquilantes, que le fue difícil para ella sostenerle la mirada. Pero no iba a ser ella quien mirara a un lado.

─Sé que no eres una damisela en peligro ─dijo él─. Lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi. Digamos que vine porque hace mucho tiempo me hiciste una pregunta, y quedó inconclusa.

"_Oh, señor Holmes, si este fuera el fin del mundo, si esta fuera la última noche, ¿cenarías conmigo?" _

Los ojos de Irene se dilataron. Sherlock lo notó. Sonrió.

─Y bien, ¿cuál es la respuesta?

─Sí, lo haría.

Irene miró el suelo, al mismo tiempo que se le escapaba una risa. Los sonidos de un helicóptero acercándose se hicieron escuchar. De pronto, Irene sintió el tacto del oji azul en su mano derecha. Éste acarició sus dedos, con elegancia, el dorso de su mano, delicadeza, su muñeca… Volvió a levantar la vista. Sherlock estaba muy cerca. Ella tuvo que elevar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

─Tu pulso sigue siendo veloz ─informó Sherlock.

Irene hizo un pequeño movimiento de sus dedos, alcanzó la muñeca de Sherlock, y sonrió de placer.

─El tuyo también.

Ambos se inspeccionaron el rostro con suma precisión, mientras el sonido de sus pulsos, que iban en aumento, se mezclaba con el del helicóptero, que estaba cada vez más cerca.

─Es una pena que, debido a las circunstancias, esa cena nunca se podrá llevar cabo ─susurró Sherlock.

─Entonces dame una cosa a cambio ─pidió Irene, hablando pausadamente. Sherlock hizo un ademan para que continuara.

Pero ella no habló, sino que disminuyo los centímetros que los separaban, mientras cerraba los ojos, y lo besó. Sherlock sintió confusión, pero cuando sus ásperos labios tocaron los delicados y finos de ella, sus parpados se relajaron y cayeron, y se dejó disfrutar, por primera vez en su vida, un beso. Quizás el más agridulce, el de la despedida.

Rodeó sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Irene y ella le imitó. Sus cuerpos se fusionaron y se dejaron llevar por algo que les nacía de muy adentro, desde el corazón. ¿Sentimientos? ¿Emociones? Algo raro en ellos. Sherlock se dio cuenta que siempre había querido aquello, pero siempre se lo había ocultado a sí mismo.

Finalmente se separaron mientras las respiraciones se calmaban y ya daba lo mismo quién tenía el pulso más rápido. Irene, sin apartar los ojos de los de él, acarició su mejilla con lentitud, esos pómulos filudos nunca los podría olvidar, aunque quisiera.

─Qué extraño es esto ─dijo Sherlock.

Irene volvió a tocar su mano, sólo porque sí, sólo porque quería memorizar cómo se sentía tocar a Sherlock Holmes.

─¿Qué cosa?

─El hecho que no podré verte nunca más.

Irene nunca lo supo, y hasta estos mismos días ella se lo pregunta, si es que aquella línea de Sherlock y su mirada delataban tristeza. No pudo deducirlo a sus anchas en ese momento porque el helicóptero se encontraba arriba de ellos, y la escalera había bajado para que Irene pudiera ir. Era tiempo de irse, y Sherlock volvió a su usual coraza, esa que dejaba a sus sentimientos bloqueados y a su corazón saturado, así como lo había conocido, y ella hizo lo mismo.

─Somos Irene Adler y Sherlock Holmes, querido. Nada es imposible para nosotros. La palabra nunca no se ajusta a lo que somos capaces de hacer.

Sherlock sonrió ante aquellas palabras. No una de suficiencia, sino una pura y noble sonrisa. Irene subió un escalón de la escalera del helicóptero, y dejó de pisar tierra firme.

─Adiós, señor Holmes.

─Adiós, señorita Adler.


End file.
